


The Story of My Life

by Neverland_lostgirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Niall isn't really in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverland_lostgirl/pseuds/Neverland_lostgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry reflects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of My Life

He gazes at the words carved into the tombstone, their presence overpowered by the two four digit numbers resting just below. He is aware they hold more significance than anything else on the piece of marble and he is conscious of how the line resting between them carries all his thoughts and memories; thoughts of nervousness before he said “I love you” and pure exhilaration when they were whispered back; of the cold winter nights spent curled beneath heavy quilts and the warm summer evenings seated under the stars to the many days spent traveling the world and the hundreds of nights performing to thousands; from harsh words and angry tears to words laced with love and the rapid thump-thump of another heart just below his ear; thousands of memories filled with faded blonde hair and blue eyes that glimmer with joy and of small hands that grip tight onto cloth to tiny giggles that slowly form into words. Memories he will never forget and as he stares at the numbers, the line representing his life, he just hopes the people he left behind can have a life filled with as many happy memories as he did.  
 _Harry Styles_  
 _Loving  Husband, Father and Friend_  
 _1994-2080_

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small drabble as I work on the sequel to other fic. If you want to check out my tumblr and see updates to the other fic, my tumblr link is on my profile.  
> I take prompts of all Niall/pairings.


End file.
